A projection arrangement of this type is known, for example from DE 198 32 317 B1; in said projection arrangement, however, the light coming from the luminous field is deflected by means of a prism so as to illuminate the light modulator. For this purpose, the prism needs to be located very close to the optical elements of the projection optics, which makes the structure, in particular the support of the individual optical elements, very difficult to realize. Further, said projection optics require a multiplicity of lenses, resulting in complex manufacture and in a heavy weight of the arrangement.
In view thereof, it is an object of the invention to improve a projection arrangement of the aforementioned type such that its structure is simplified.